


Assurance

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-09
Updated: 2000-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A close call sends Ray seeking assurances.





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Assurance

Assurance

by the Cloudwalker

 

 

//Damn, they're shooting at us! Where's Fraser?// Ray Vecchio's brain went into cop overdrive when the confrontation with the bad guys turned violent. He double-checked his escape routes and his partners location, then the locations of all the bad guys and the general layout of the area in the scant seconds it took to pull his weapon from it's holster. As he fired his first shot, he noticed a red blur streaking from behind the desk where the weaponless Benton Fraser should have remained safely hidden. //What's that fool Mountie up to now?//

Fraser's movement drew the bad guys' fire, and even as the Mountie fell, Ray stood and shot all three of the bad guys. Two were seriously wounded and unconscious and the third received a flesh wound that made him easy to subdue. Ray quickly gathered all their weapons, handcuffed the suspects, and called for backup and ambulances, muttering fearfully under his breath the whole time about crazy Canadians who didn't know when to stay put. Only once the bad guys were under control did Ray allow himself the luxury of checking on his best friend and semi-official partner, hating himself for the time spent following procedure, even while he knew it was what Fraser would want him to do. The two or three minutes it took him to get to Fraser could mean the difference between the Mountie's life and death. //If he's still alive right now.//

Finally Ray was free to follow his heart, and he rushed to where he had last seen the red serge, the name "Fraser!" an anguished cry being torn from his breast. He dropped to his knees beside the fallen form, and just as his hand touched Fraser's shoulder, the Mountie rolled over and turned wide gray eyes on the cop. "Is it over, Ray?"

"Are you all right, Benny?" Ray's fear and concern for his friend were very evident.

"Yes, Ray, I'm fine," Fraser answered in his usual matter-of-fact fashion. "Did you get them?" He sat up, trying to look over Ray's shoulder toward where he had last seen their suspects.

"Yeah, Benny, I got 'em. You sure you're all right?" Ray's anxiety may have diminished a bit.

"I'm fine. So I was enough of a distraction, then?" Fraser was trying to stand despite Ray's hand on his shoulder.

When Ray spoke next, his voice had gone flat and cold. "Are you saying you did that on purpose, Benny?"

"Well, yes, Ray. I knew that the three of them had separated slightly, making it difficult for you to target all of them...."

"Come on," Ray interrupted. He stood, offered a hand to help Fraser up, then grabbed a fistful of red serge sleeve and dragged Fraser off toward a door in the wall opposite from where they had entered this office. He opened it and hauled the protesting Mountie through.

Ray was grimly pleased to find that the intelligence report on this place was accurate. The room he found himself in was windowless and had only the door through which he had just dragged the Mountie. He slammed the door, hard, and locked it.

"Ray, what..."

"Shut up, Fraser." The Mountie subsided. He had learned that when Ray was in this kind of mood it was best to just wait him out.

Instead of the tongue-lashing that Fraser was expecting, however, Ray took his upper arms in a bruising grip and kissed him hard. Fraser tried again to ask what Ray was thinking, but again Ray silenced him. "Just don't talk to me right now, Fraser." A mute nod was the Mountie's sensible reply.

Ray looked around as if seeking something. Abruptly, he pushed Fraser backward roughly until an empty desk blocked his progress. Ray plastered his body against the man in red, again kissing him almost brutally. His erection throbbed painfully where it was trapped in his silk boxers. 

Not quite understanding Ray's motivation, still Fraser responded to Ray's fervor. He kissed Ray hungrily, happily accepting Ray's thrusting tongue into his mouth. He offered no protest when he felt Ray's hands at his fly, even when his impressively acute hearing brought him sounds of the one conscious suspect's attempts to free himself from his bonds.

Once Fraser's uniform britches were opened, Ray opened his own trousers and thrust them and his boxers to his knees, his erection bobbing free to leave a thin string of precum on the skirts of Fraser's red serge tunic. Ray reached under those skirts and grasped the waistband of Fraser's britches. He dragged the navy serge downward; stretching to their limit the elastic braces Fraser wore. Even so, the braces dug painfully into Fraser's shoulders.

The pressure on the broad Mountie shoulders was lessened when Ray forced Fraser backward to lie on the desk, throwing his knees up to his chest, allowing Fraser's britches to slip toward his knees.

"I can't believe you did that, Benny," Ray growled, as he wrestled starched white boxers out of his way, then thrust a spit-lubricated finger into his quiescent lover. 

Fraser started to reply, but took one look at the detective's tightly closed face and decided to continue practicing patience. He groaned, although not in pain, and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, willing himself to relax quickly. Whatever was bothering Ray obviously wouldn't let the normally gentle man take his time preparing Fraser properly right now. Fraser knew could take it rough if that was what Ray needed. He only hoped that Ray would be able to tell him afterwards why he needed this right now, in the middle of an arrest.

Ray withdrew his finger and replaced it with his throbbing erection, thrusting deep in one swift motion. He fucked Fraser hard and fast; his fists clenching in a punishing grip the hem of the red serge to hold the man in place. A dozen times his hips pounded into the buttocks of his submissive partner, and then it was over, Ray spending his pent-up fear and frustration deep within Fraser's body. With another anguished cry, he collapsed over Fraser's limp, still form.

Immediately, Fraser's arms were around the man he loved, petting and stroking him comfortingly. He crooned comfort and love into Ray's ear, and waited for the storm of Ray's emotion to pass.

Hearing distant sounds that might be their back-up entering the building galvanized Ray. He pulled his now soft cock from Fraser's pliant body and stepped back, helping Fraser up off the desk. He turned away in shame as he put his clothing back in order, leaving Fraser to struggle with his own clothing as best he could.

After a moment, sounds of Fraser's movement as he adjusted his clothing ceased, and the Mountie cleared his throat. Ray walked over to the door, and stood with his hand on the lock. Still without looking at Fraser, he spoke.

"Benny, I'm sorry. I just...I thought you were hurt, killed maybe, and then there you were, alive, and you said you did it on purpose, and I was so afraid I had lost you, and---"

Strong, red-clad arms going about Ray's waist silenced him. Fraser kissed his ear, his neck, his cheek, and finally his lips when Ray turned his head to face his lover. 

"Shh, Ray. It's all right. I understand. I'm sorry I frightened you."

"Oh, god. Taking you that way, Benny, I'm sorry. I just had to, I dunno, prove to myself that you were still...alive, still mine."

"Yes, Ray. Always."

"You should be mad at me."

"No, Ray. As you said, I should never have frightened you so. Please believe me, whenever you need me, I'll be here."

Ray turned in Fraser's arms, wrapping his long arms about the man he loved more than life itself. "I didn't even make it good for you. I was selfish."

"Shh, it's all right, Ray," Fraser said, silencing his beloved with a kiss. "It's true that I was not fully aroused, but right now, we have work to attend to. I believe I hear Detectives Huey and Gardino entering the building. Perhaps later we can discuss this more fully." Ray nodded mutely. "Will you stay over with me tonight?" Fraser asked with a shy smile.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Ray grinned back. "Yes, Benny, I'll let Ma know I'm not coming home tonight, and we can 'talk' about this all you want." 

After a quick hug, Ray unlocked the door, opened it, and the two men went back to work.


End file.
